


love, despite it all

by dragonsbydaylight



Series: Prompts by Daylight: The LuciSev Agenda [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future-Past Verse, Post-Game, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsbydaylight/pseuds/dragonsbydaylight
Summary: Severa swore to every god and dragon and dragon-god out there that she was going to stop Lucina from ever picking up another romance novel--where else did she get these cheesy questions from?(From a Tumblr Prompt: "they talk about when each of them found out that they loved each other. It was actually pretty hilarious/romantic/embarrassing.")





	love, despite it all

The view of the night sky from the castle was everything they had fought for.

The stars shone—a sea of silver, pale gold, and frosty blue—adorning a black, velvet canvas. The moon was a Divine Dragon’s claw, white and shining, curved protectively over the reconstruction efforts going on across the Ylissean countryside. Lucina folded her arms upon the railing of the royal patio, gazing down at it all.

She found the view to be quite humbling. A reminder that even Exalts were small, in the grand scheme of things.

“Ugh. I’m going to be rubbing cramps out of my shoulders for a _week_.”

Lucina’s lips twitched up in sympathy at Severa’s complaint. Her loyal retainer and dearest companion was rightfully exhausted from a long day of aiding the builders with setting up support beams and hauling stones; not to mention the occasional lingering Grimleal attack that had demanded her attention.

Lucina would have preferred such an activity over the mess of politics and budgeting and commanding she’d been doing in the throne room all day. This was their first time spent together of any respectable length since early that morning.

The princess quirked an eyebrow. “Would you like a massage?”

“ _No_ ,” Severa muttered, shooting her a baleful look for what she probably interpreted as a teasing comment.

Lucina only chuckled, gazing back out at the sights. Torches were being lit across the castle-town as many civilians eagerly continued their tasks, despite the late hours. Hope had a way of invigorating people. “Severa, may I ask you a question?”

Severa braced one hand on the railing, not replying, but giving an expectant look—though it was the _look_ of someone _expecting_ a stupid question.

“When did you fall in love with me?” Lucina asked, quiet.

Severa’s cheeks flushed, her eyes widening. “Wh-What kind of question is _that?!_ ”

“A curious one?” Lucina replied. “I read about a comparable situation in a book Cynthia lent me. I thought the outcome was quite charming.”

Severa groaned, glaring off to the side, muttering something about how Pegasus Knights were always _so stupid_ , and  _why_ was Lucina trying to copy a fictional story? Her fingers beat an aggressive rhythm against the stone balustrade. “…You first,” she huffed at last.

“Fair enough,” Lucina replied, ever amiable. “I believe my feelings for you cemented when we faced Ardri.”

She saw Severa visibly wince. The encounter with the fanatic, sacrifice-seeking Grimleal priest had been one of their closest calls, back in the early days, when they were all still young and inexperienced.

“…That long ago?” Severa sounded surprised.

“Yes.” Lucina looked down at her hands, remembering the feel of Severa’s strong grip on her shoulder, recalling how her friend had hefted her up and supported her— _while still beating back Risen_. “I became reckless in my attempt to rescue the captives, and I could have paid for it with my life.”

Severa’s eyes had burned brighter than the flames around them. The sound of her voice—defiant, powerful, fearless—had rung in Lucina’s ears for hours, after.

_“If you want her, you’ll have to get through ME!”_

Brady and Laurent soon arrived, with the others cutting a path through to the trap-site, and Lucina was able to find her footing soon after. But that image of Severa, so brave and fierce…

Her heart beat a little faster just remembering it.

“Your loyalty is what I treasure the most about you, Severa.”

Severa clicked her tongue, looking away. _Tsk._ “Well, whatever. That priest was a creep anyway, and thanks to you, we actually _did_ rescue the villagers. Just. Ugh. I can’t _believe_ you’re saying your feelings started all the way back then…”

Lucina blinked. “When did _yours_ begin?”

Severa coughed.

“Are you all right? Perhaps we should step back inside, if the night is making you catch a c—”

“Oh my _gods_ , Lucina! I’m fine! It’s just… _embarrassing_ , you know?” She rolled her shoulders. “Since, well, I—”

She cleared her throat so aggressively that Lucina was about half a moment away from sending her to bed. Goodness, she hoped she really wasn’t growing sick.

“I-I’ve had feelings for you _way_ longer.”

The words were said so quickly…Lucina nearly didn’t catch them. “I…I see? May I ask since when?”

Severa’s face was very, very red. She wanted to kiss her but thought now would probably be a bad time. Her girlfriend was silent for a few more moments before she spat the words out all at once, almost as if they were swears or vile oaths.

“S-Since you made that _incredibly_ awful joke about rocks and hard places, okay?!”

“…Er, what joke are you referring to?” Lucina wasn’t exactly known for her sparkling repartee.

“UGH. Okay. _Fine_.” Severa turned to face her, arms folded moodily. Her stare was piercing. “Remember way back toward our very first fights against the Grimleal, when we had to leave town as _soon_ as possible?”

“Yes?” Lucina replied, slowly.

“Owain set that catapult off, and that huge rock crushed the Risen coming after us. So we’re all just standing there for a few seconds, scared out of our _minds_ and desperately trying to catch our breath, and you come forward with this horrible, _horrible_ joke about how—”

“We were stuck between a rock and a hard place!” Lucina’s eyes lit up with recognition.

“YEAH. While we’re _literally_ standing between a rock and a hard place—in this case, an entire battlefield! It was _terrible!_ You even stammered when you said it!”

“I’m sorry. The joke had been an attempt to lighten the mood.” Lucina winced. She had learned quickly that humor was not going to be her way to lift morale. She remembered being alarmed by the silence since not even Inigo had been smiling at that moment; and so, she had tried her hand at an attempt to break the tension. In a way, it worked, considering the disbelieving groans that had followed from her friends.

“…I know.” Severa’s voice suddenly went quite soft. She even smiled a little, lifting her shoulders in a tiny shrug. “But it was…cute. Stupid, yeah, but…”

Lucina couldn’t resist the urge to kiss her this time. Just a little one. She placed her fingers under Severa’s chin to tilt her head up, smiling at the way Severa already closed her eyes before their lips even touched.

A quick kiss, and then Lucina’s smile turned wry.

“I wasn’t expecting one of my more foolish moments to be the catalyst for your feelings, Severa. But I’m glad it was.”

“It makes you more…relatable, I guess. Sometimes you seem _really_ far away from the rest of us.” Severa wasn’t looking at her again, so Lucina settled for pulling her closer, one arm around her sore shoulders.

“I’ve no intention of going anywhere that would take me from your side.”

Severa scoffed, but she seemed happy.

“I’m taking away every one of those stupid romance novels.”

**Author's Note:**

> i actually had a pretty clear image of what i was going to do as soon as i got the prompt. i sincerely hope it satisfies you, anon, and if not, feel free to send another!  
> if you also love this pairing, talk to me about it on [my tumblr](https://dragonsbydaylight.tumblr.com/), you might see your idea featured here! or...something


End file.
